Coatings removers are typically liquids that contain principally solvents, sometimes in combination with waxes or thickeners. When applied to a painted and/or coated substrate, these compositions typically soften or dissolve the paint and/or coating and bring it to such a condition that it can be easily removed. The solvents that are typically used include methylene chloride, mineral spirits, toluene, alcohols, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone and N-methylpyrrolidone. These coatings removers may be undesirable because the remover contains a solvent. Many of the solvents in the coatings removers are classified as volatile organic solvents (VOC) and as a result their use may lead to air emission problems and environmental concerns.
The present invention provides an oil-in-water emulsified remover. The oil-in-water emulsion remover tends to reduce the amount of emissions emitted as compared to non-oil-in-water emulsion coatings removers. Further, the oil-in-water emulsified remover provides desired coatings removal properties. The oil-in-water emulsified remover is also useful to remove waxes, greases, coatings and the like from substrates.